


these violent delights have violent ends

by lvckypeople



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Waverly Earp, Original Haught Characters, tags will be uploaded alongside updates to avoid spoilers and me forgetting things whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople
Summary: Nicole Haught takes over her family law firm after her father runs into some legal trouble and is forced to leave to save the company, leaving it all up to his daughter. The firm across the street has been fighting for dominance for over a century, pushing and pulling to shut down the Haughts.Things are fine, until Nicole ends up in bed with the sister of her rival firm owner.





	these violent delights have violent ends

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr LOVED this idea and this is me giving those people a very very small taster of what's to come, a prologue if you will. updates will not be scheduled and don't be disappointed if they're not too frequent, but i can promise that i will be constantly working on this one  
> lets attempt a full length  
> my ABO knowledge is quite limited but it's an open universe and things aren't always identical so just roll with it.  
> fic title from romeo and juliet bc i love a bit o shakespeare  
> this is called a prologue for a reason, that reason being its length. it's short. very short. chapters will be much longer

**_HAUGHT ENTERPRISES, 2007_ **

 

“This will be your office.” 

Nicole seemed solely unconvinced that this was the job for her for the first sixteen years of her life, but recently, at a Haught party, something had clicked and now her only mindset was to fight for this company and continue its reputation, and it was clear that only a Haught could do that. 

Nicole, at seventeen, had recently discovered her worth, her destiny, and all she felt was determination. 

_ Raw _ determination. 

Her father stands in a large room, with only three solid walls and the fourth made entirely out of the glass windows seen on the exterior of the building. It’s furnished already, Nicole assumes it has been for a while, and the desk is large, massive even. If she kept the layout the way it is now, she could have the heat of the sun on her back while she worked. 

There’s a corkboard on one wall and it takes up almost the entire top half, and there’s an impressive amount of filing cabinets and cupboards, all empty. Ready for her own cases. 

The desk is empty too, and the only thing in the room that’s got anything in it at all is the huge bookshelf in one corner, full of books containing cases taken by  _ Haught Enterprises _ since its establishment back in 1896. The first few books are relatively small, but they’re much bigger now. More crime. More work. More money. 

More cases.

Better reputation. 

That’s what her father played around. 

He cared about his clients, he was the CEO so of  _ course  _ he did, but he liked the money and the reputation, too. The power of it, being the one firm that everyone in their right mind turned to, in his own words. 

_ We’re the most reliable of the lot, Nicky, _ he’d said,  _ not that lot across the way. _

Nicole could see what he meant now by  _ across the way _ . Outside her window of a wall, right across the street, was another tall building similar to their own, full of glass windows and expensive architecture, most of the desks occupied with interviews with clients.  

It caught her off guard at first, knowing her father had it out for the firm that was a mere crossing away from him. 

She didn’t hate the idea of competition. In the business scene it’s the most prominent thing no matter what area of business one will end up in, it’s how dedicated he was to the rivalry that she didn’t particularly like. 

It seemed to be the main thing that drove him now. He’d lost his determination to actually do the right thing in court. He just wanted to beat the other side, which always ended up being  _ someone  _ from  _ W & E Cooperation,  _ and there was always the same smirk on his face when he was faced with the prosecution. 

Defend the client, take the power.

Except it wasn’t about defending the client’s honour or innocence to him, not anymore, but he was so damn good at his job that nobody other than Nicole had noticed.

Edward Haught cared about his company and the money it provided him with. 

And taking down Ward Earp.

Nicole rolls her eyes. “It’s nice.”

Edward stands against the glass, scowling at the opposite building. “Of course it is.”

Nicole furrows her eyebrows and takes a step towards the bookshelf. “This is all mine?”

Edward smiles at her, his dad smile, and Nicole  _ does  _ feel comforted. A little bit. “It’s all yours, Nicole. Just get through high school and law school first.”

Nicole takes a breath and smiles nervously.

“It’s the family business but you need to be prepared.” He explains. “This company isn’t a joke.”

Nicole barely suppresses the laugh in her throat.

“I want you to be prepared,” he continues. “You absolutely need to be prepared. Especially as an alpha.”

Nicole’s throat feels thick and she swallows uncomfortably. She hates being called an alpha, even if it  _ is  _ her entire biology. She’d experienced signs of it when puberty hit; the fevers, the decrease in appetite, the significant increase of...another appetite, the sensitivity to her hearing and smell and those damn anger outbursts. She’d never in her life seen her father so happy when he’d figured it out. 

“Dad,” she sighs. “Does that have anything to do with this job? Or is it just a...way to intimidate.” 

Her father is silent for a moment but remains calm when he raises his hands and places them on her shoulders. 

“Nicole,” he begins. “What am I?”

The young alpha raises an eyebrow.

“What am I?”

“An alpha.”

“Mhm.” A nod. “And your grandfather?”

_ Frank Haught, the man who’d saved Haught Enterprises from its almost-collapse thirty something years ago. _

Nicole sighs again. “An alpha.”

“Good.” Another nod. “And his father?”

“Another alpha,” she whispers.

“Exactly, the pattern continues throughout our company, Nicky.” His smirk is powerful, but it doesn’t fool Nicole. It never does. “You’re another alpha, you’ll make history when you take over.”

“Jackson doesn’t think I can do it.” She looks down at her feet, doubting herself slightly at the thought of the things the older boy had said to her.

“He said that?” Edward tilts his head. 

Nicole is silent.

“What did your brother say to you?”

“That I couldn’t take over this place.” She gestures around the room, focusing on the desk for a little longer. “Because I’m the first female to be faced with it.”

Edward scowls angrily. “Don’t listen to him.”

“What if he’s right?”

“Don’t listen to him.” He repeats. “He’s doubting an alpha, he knows that’s useless whether they’re male or female. Your brother is a beta, Nicole. That’s the reason he isn’t here, stood in this exact office.”

Nicole, as much as Jackson’s words had hurt her, can’t help but feel bad for him. Being a beta didn’t mean he was incapable. But in their father’s eyes, he just isn't  _ dominant  _ enough. Dominant enough to stand up to the rival firm across the street, was what he really meant. 

Nicole chooses to stay quiet, only giving a small smile when her father reassures her that she’s more than good enough. 

She takes a final look at the building across the road and takes a deep breath before leaving the room and heading back down to their car.

She _did_ have school tomorrow.

And she had a job to do.

 

Make her father happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, hit my [tumblr](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say anything
> 
> thanks


End file.
